Hunger
by NothingWithEverything
Summary: Desmond is hungry, but is he hungry for food? Or something else entirely? No smut, just light fluff story. Desmond/Lucy established. Please R&R!


**A/N : This is my first ever fan fiction, so please be kind. :D Constructive criticisms are always welcome. English is not my first language, so if there is any grammatical errors, please mention it in the review and I'll be sure to fix it. Please tell me how to improve my writing, I will accept all kinds of reviews, especially honest ones. Thank you, and now on to the story.**

* * *

><p>It was a warm summer day. Lucy and Rebecca were resting at the Assassin's hideout in New York after they have recovered yet another piece of Eden. After months of struggle, things are starting to look up for the Assassins. They have managed to prevent the end of the world, but they still needed the pieces of Eden in order to stop Abstergo once and for all.<p>

"This is starting to get boring…" says Rebecca, so suddenly, while lounging in the mansion's living room.

"What is?" asked Lucy, even though she already know the possible answer.

"This! Hunting pieces of Eden, stopping Abstergo, somehow I just don't feel the rush anymore." Rebecca sighed, keeping her eyes focused on the wall.

Ever since they stopped the end of the world, they have all started to wonder, if all of the things that they are doing are worth it. Even though the world is saved, they still can't lead a normal life, and right now each one of them are wondering if this war, was ever going to stop.

"We're not exactly doing this for the rush Becca…" Lucy said, then proceeding to sit beside Rebecca and her beloved MP3.

"Well, what are we doing this for then? I thought after we save the world, we get to be normal, but do you see any indications that what we are doing are normal? 'Cause I don't." Rebecca said, her words flowing out of her mouth so easily, because all of the things she said were the truth. Unable to form any response or explanation, Lucy simply leaned into her seat a little bit more, and closed her eyes, silently admitting that Rebecca's word may be right.

"Hey, what are you ladies up to?" Desmond walked into the room, and despite the atmosphere in the room, he walked in with a huge grin on his face. The two ladies, a little bit startled, just simply shrugged and went on to their brooding.

"Okay, fine, don't answer me, but Rebecca today is your turn to get food right?" Desmond asked.

"Yeah, so?" Rebecca asked as she leaned forward showing that she's trying to understand Desmond.

"Well, I'm kinda hungry right now…" Desmond sheepishly admitted, earning a giggle from Lucy and a scoff from Rebecca.

"Fine, I'll get them now…" Rebecca said, getting up and brushing the imaginary dust on her clothing.

"Shaun said he'll go with you, he needed to pick up something…" Desmond said as Rebecca brushed past him.

After Rebecca left, Desmond's attention started to turn to the blonde on the couch that have a smile plastered on her face.

"What? Have you never been hungry?" Desmond asked as he sat beside her, taking her arm and keeping their face only a few inches apart.

"I have been hungry, but I never have to ask Rebecca to get me my food." Lucy giggled after Desmond put on his best puppy dog face.

"Aw, come on, it's her turn…" Desmond put her arm around her and inched her closer destroying any space that was put between them before, and kissed her. Lucy kissed him back with equal fervor, and soon things started to get heated.

"Shouldn't….we…take this….somewhere else?" Lucy asked between kisses, she smiled noticing Desmond's lack of attention toward her words.

"Do we have to?" Desmond asked as Lucy pushed his chest gently, feeling slightly dizzy from lack of oxygen.

"We don't want Rebecca and Shaun to get here and see us like this don't you?" Lucy asked, amused as Desmond put on his best thinking face, his left hand on her waist, and his right hand on her neck rubbing her pulse gently. Desmond shrugged and moved to kiss her again.

"Desmond….stop it…" Lucy said, despite her words, they continued to make out on the couch.

"You sure you're not hungry for something else?"

Desmond and Lucy quickly separated hearing the familiar voice and turned to see Rebecca smiling and Shaun with a look that can be interpreted as disgust, but also amusement.

"Well, now we know why you asked me to accompany Rebecca, Desmond." Shaun said, as he put the foods on the coffee table.

"We're gonna go now, and leave you two to your business, see you guys later." Rebecca said, proceeding to leave the room with Shaun, leaving Lucy with a ridiculously red face, and Desmond trying to process what the hell just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Well, that's it. Again please review if you have the time. It will make me very happy :D**


End file.
